


will you show me the way?

by goinghost



Series: werewolf gimmick - werewolf vespa au [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Season/Series 03, werewolf vespa: carte blanche edition!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goinghost/pseuds/goinghost
Summary: “Oh dear.”“Yeah, Bud?”“It’s nothing,” Buddy shook her head slightly, “Only I hadn’t realized the full moon was so close.”--It's hard to keep the fact that you're a werewolf a secret when you live on a small ship with five other people.
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko/Vespa Ilkay
Series: werewolf gimmick - werewolf vespa au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021005
Comments: 23
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with more werewolf au content, this time with the whole aurinko crime family! this one'll have two chapters (i know, i know, wild how i wrote something that wasn't a oneshot for the second time in the past month) but they're both already written so expect chapter 2 sometime tomorrow! 
> 
> i wouldn't have written this if it weren't for leo and jeannette so thank you guys for being so supportive of all of my vesbud fic and also the original werewolf au! always an honor to make more Content. 
> 
> title from 'wolf bite' by owl city. gotta have that wolf reference for a werewolf au
> 
> cw for vespa feeling Very Bad physically right before she transforms but other than that i don't think there's anything! as always if you catch something i should warn for, let me know in the comments!

“Oh dear.” 

Vespa looked up from the knife she’d been cleaning. It was a slow day on the Carte Blanche. They were coming off of a recent heist gone well, and so Buddy had given everyone a day to do whatever they wanted. She’d elected to stay on the ship and get some peace and quiet for once while the rest of the crew explored Europa. “Yeah, Bud?”

“It’s nothing,” Buddy shook her head slightly, “Only I hadn’t realized the full moon was so close.” 

“Full—? Oh. Yeah. It’s tomorrow.” Vespa sighed. She’d been trying not to think about it as much as possible, if only because it presented a logistical nightmare that she’d rather not have to deal with at all. Sikuliaq knew about her...condition, but no one else besides Buddy was aware of why there was a special calendar in the kitchen that tracked the Rangian moon cycle. No one had even thought to ask, although Steel always threw a suspicious glance at it when he passed by. 

She hadn’t had to transform with the entire crew on the ship yet. She wasn’t looking forward to figuring it out. When she was...incapacitated like that, she didn’t know what she would do. With Buddy it had been fine because Vespa never saw Buddy as a threat, but with the new editions of Ransom and Steel, it was anyone’s game whether her furry alter ego would go ballistic or not. And, frankly, as much as she’d love to rip Ransom a new one, she didn’t actually have any real evidence that he was untrustworthy yet (besides the fact that he refused to give his name). Even though his inevitable betrayal was likely, she’d rather not have to wash his blood from her mouth when she came to. 

There was a reason Vespa wasn’t an assassin anymore. 

Unaware of her contemplation, Buddy continued flipping through the magazine she’d been reading when she’d glanced at the calendar. “How exactly would you like to handle this, darling? I’m not sure how viable a secret a mutant wolf is to keep from our nosy detective and his partners in crime.”

“I don’t know,” Vespa growled, then her tone softened, “Can’t exactly hole myself up in the bathroom again. Didn’t work out so well the last time I had to do this.”

“I’d say it worked out splendidly, just perhaps not in the way you’d hoped.” Buddy smiled at her. She closed her magazine and shuffled closer to Vespa’s seat on the couch, laying a hand on hers. 

Vespa smiled back, albeit more shy than Buddy’s bright grin. “What do  _ you _ think we should do?”

“I can’t answer that for you, darling, but if you want my honest opinion, then I think getting it out in the open is best. After all,” Buddy’s eyes twinkled, “we could have saved a difficult conversation and an unfortunate tear in my favorite shirt all those years ago if you’d just told me about your predicament when we agreed to travel together.” 

Vespa scowled (although she knew Buddy would describe it as more of a pout), “This is different, Bud. I actually  _ trust  _ you. And Sikuliaq, to some extent. Hell, maybe even Rita at least a little. But I don’t know what’s gonna happen with Steel and Ransom. I don’t know if I’ll—do something or they’ll do something or—It’s just too much of a risk for them to know.” 

“How exactly do you plan on keeping it a secret for much longer? This will not be our last full moon on the Carte Blanche with them, Vespa.” Buddy punctuated her name with a squeeze of her hand and Vespa tried to let it ground her like touching Buddy always did. She took a breath and considered her options. 

“I could leave,” she said, “Find some empty field somewhere or something. Break into a warehouse and lock myself in a store room. We’d just have to land a few hours before the Rangian sunset so I could scout someplace that would work.” 

Buddy was already shaking her head, “No, that’s too risky. Who knows who could find you like that? And I don’t think we’ll be able to keep Juno from asking questions when you mysteriously vanish for six hours every two months or so.”

“Fine, then they could leave. We organize some kind of bonding thing every 50 days on whatever planet we’re on and I fake sick and stay behind.”

“For six hours?” Buddy raised an eyebrow, “Again, I think Juno will have something to say about that.” 

Vespa grumbled, “You just had to hire Mister Lady Detective Extraordinaire, didn’t you?” But it held no real bite. She tapped her finger on her knee and tried to think of a way out of the hole her life had dug for her. “This is stupid. This  _ shouldn’t  _ matter. If it weren’t for the fact that I turn into a dog every time the Rangian moon cycle reset then none of this would matter.” She grabbed a pillow with the hand not holding Buddy’s, shoved her face into it, and groaned. “Every time I think I can catch a break, the same shitty mistake I made 20 years ago shows up to fuck me over. What am I supposed to do anymore, Bud?” 

Buddy rubbed her thumb in even circles across Vespa’s palm. She had that look in her eye that said that she was calculating six different possibilities and plans in that big brain of hers and was deciding which one she could confidently sell you on best. Buddy Aurinko knew many things, and Vespa had learned from all the time they’d spent together and all the time they’d spent apart that orchestrating a perfect future was one of them. It was just a matter of that perfect future deciding to cooperate. 

“Well,” she said, the brightness of her grin more muted, “Like I said, it’s entirely up to you, but I really do think you should just tell them. I know you don’t trust Ransom—and frankly, I’m not sure I do either—but I’d say you have the upper hand with a secret like this, unless he wanted a big bad green wolf knocking at his door. As for Juno and Rita, I can’t see a future where they don’t figure it out on their own one way or another. Really, darling, there doesn’t seem to be much of a choice.” 

Vespa sighed, “Yeah, that’s what I thought you’d say.” 

* * *

An hour before the sun went down on Ranga, Buddy called a family meeting. This normally wouldn’t be surprising, except for the fact that it was currently seven in the morning on Europa. 

Usually Ransom and Sikuliaq were the only ones up at this hour, but Buddy had managed to wrangle Steel and Rita into the kitchen with the announcement that it was “time-sensitive” and “couldn’t wait”. 

Vespa was uncomfortable the entire time everyone was dragging themselves to the table, not least because her bones felt like pulled taffy. This close to the full moon, every part of her ached and shook and it took everything in her not to slump in her chair. She didn’t want them to see her as weak, though, not when she was about to reveal a secret that would probably change things. 

The kitchen was silent while Buddy let everyone wake up. Silent, at least, until Steel started running his mouth like always. “I’d love to know what’s so goddamn important it couldn’t wait until the sun came up, Buddy,” he whined. 

Vespa rolled her eyes. She took a shuddering breath and said, “Sun’s been up for more than half an hour, Steel.” 

“Whatever, I just meant a time during normal waking hours when normal people were awake.” 

“It is perfectly normal to be awake at seven in the morning,” Jet said in a neutral voice, “An early start to one’s day helps balance the mind.” 

Now it was Juno’s turn to roll his eyes, “You keep telling yourself that, big guy.” 

Ransom set his hand on Juno’s shoulder, adjusting the way he was strangely perched on his chair. Would it kill the guy to sit normally for once? “Oh, hush, dear, you’ll be back asleep soon enough, I’m sure.” 

Juno continued muttering under his breath about how hard sleeping was or whatever, but no one paid anymore attention to him. At least, Vespa didn’t. At the head of the table, Buddy had cleared her throat. 

“Not to worry, Juno, you’ll get your beauty rest soon. There is just a...pressing matter we need to discuss.” She gestured to the Rangian calendar they had pinned to the wall where the day’s date was circled in red marker. “I’m sure you’ve all noticed our mysterious calendar.” No one spoke, but Vespa saw how Juno leaned in, suddenly much more awake and much more interested. Jet seemed to know where this was going and watched the room idly while Ransom tapped his fingers on his knee and Rita shoveled some sugary cereal Vespa had never heard of into her mouth. 

“The calendar,” Buddy continued, “tracks the Rangian moon cycle. We use it because—well, because—”

“I need it,” Vespa rasped. She cleared her throat, fighting through every instinct tensing her muscles and telling her to run, “I have a...problem, I guess you could call it. Only really matters every full moon. The calendar keeps me on track.” 

Rita suddenly looked a lot more interested in the meeting than her cereal, “Oh, Miss Vespa! Are you some kinda werewolf? This is just like in  _ Werewolves in Orbit _ , when Josephine gets put on a new crew for the Apollo 47 mission and she’s away from her pack, so she has to tell everyone what’s gonna happen because in two days it’ll be the full moon and she’ll turn into a space wolf and start killing everyone!” Rita’s cheeks colored, “Only, I don’t think you’re gonna kill anyone, Miss Vespa, it’s only that usually in that stream someone’s about to die and it ain’t ever any of the werewolves—except in last year’s Valentine’s Day special when Giancarlo was like—”

“Rita,” Steel groaned, “I really don’t think that’s—”

But Vespa smiled a smug smile at the idea of proving Steel wrong and said, “No, you’ve got it exactly right, Rita.” She paused, “Well, not about the killing thing, but yeah. I’m a werewolf.” The expression on Steel’s face was almost worth the way saying those words felt like a physical blow.

“ _ What.”  _

“Really, Miss Vespa?” 

“Beg pardon?”

Buddy smiled mischievously at the gathered members of their crew. “I’m afraid you all heard her correctly, darlings. Our dear Vespa is not always the beautiful woman you see before you. Sometimes she’s an enormous—what was it you said, Rita?—space wolf.”

“Captain,” Ransom said. He was good at disguising his initial surprise, but Vespa could see the way his fingers tapped faster the more he said, “not that I don’t appreciate all of the cards being laid on the table like this, but why exactly have you chosen to tell us this now?” 

Vespa scowled, the muscles in her jaw aching, “Can’t you read the calendar, Ransom? Moonrise is in 45 minutes. You’re all about to see why we’re telling you firsthand.” 

Ransom closed his mouth. He didn’t seem to know what to say to that. Vespa took some satisfaction in making the thief speechless, even with the way her jaw popped when she’d said the words. 

“You can’t seriously expect us to believe you?” Juno threw his hands up, “This is nu—uh, not right. This can’t be real.” 

Vespa stifled a pained groan as she felt her organs shift a little. Fuck, they were getting close. She needed to get to her and Buddy’s room, “Believe what you want, Steel, you’ll get some evidence if you just wait a little bit before running your mouth.” She turned to Buddy and tried to smile reassuringly, but it came out as more of a grimace, “Gonna lock myself in the room, now. I guess I’ll find out how it goes in six hours.” 

Buddy leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek, “Of course, dear. Do you need any help making your way there?” 

“No, I’ve got it,” she said, even if she didn’t fully believe it. No way was she letting them see her limp to the bedroom in Buddy’s arms. 

With a shuddering sigh, Vespa lifted herself out of her chair and lumbered over to the exit to the kitchen. She kept her hands at her sides until she turned the corner and pressed a palm to the wall for support.  _ One foot in front of the other, Ilkay _ . 

Her nails were already talons by the time she made it to her and Buddy’s quarters. She could feel the way her teeth sat heavily in her mouth. She tumbled to the floor in a heap, but didn’t bother trying to right herself. No use, when every piece of her was about to be rearranged. 

The door closed behind her and Vespa couldn’t find the strength to get up and lock it. As the world around her shifted into blackness, she had the wherewithal to hope that Steel wouldn’t get curious and come inside for a peak. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Buddy banged on Juno’s door at seven in the morning saying something pithy about a family meeting, he hadn’t expected to learn that werewolves apparently existed, or that the crewmate that was out to get him was one, but, hey, Nureyev was always going on about how there was a “galaxy of possibilities” out there. He just didn’t expect one of those possibilities to be the fact that the ship’s resident doctor/assassin was a supernatural creature of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no cws for this one! enjoy some juno pov because i desperately miss our handsome lady detective's point of view

When Buddy banged on Juno’s door at seven in the morning saying something pithy about a family meeting, he hadn’t expected to learn that werewolves apparently existed, or that the crewmate that was out to get him  _ was  _ one, but, hey, Nureyev was always going on about how there was a “galaxy of possibilities” out there. He just didn’t expect one of those possibilities to be the fact that the ship’s resident doctor/assassin was a supernatural creature of the night. 

But whatever. This wasn’t the first time Juno had to contend with his place in the universe because something weird had happened. There were a few weeks there where he could literally read minds. He could handle Vespa being a werewolf. 

If that was really what was going on. 

Vespa had gotten out of the kitchen pretty quick, quick enough that Juno couldn’t interrogate her like his instincts were telling him desperately to do. He would’ve followed her down the hall if Buddy hadn’t sent him a look. It was the kind of look that said that she was the captain and she hadn’t concluded the meeting yet, even if she was letting Vespa go. He’d scowled and crossed his arms, but had stayed put. If what they’d said was true, Buddy could probably answer his questions better than Vespa at the moment. 

Except Buddy didn’t seem interested in answering anything. That, or she didn’t know anymore about the situation than he did, which he doubted. Buddy and Vespa had been separated for ten years, but they were still too close for Vespa not to have told Buddy about her deal before their lives had been turned upside down by that fateful fall. If Vespa had even been a werewolf before then. He didn’t have a great grasp on the timeline.

Every time he asked her a question, she redirected until Juno was dizzy with the amount of turns the conversation had taken. All the while, the clock counted down the minutes until there’d (supposedly) be some kind of slavering beast a few rooms away from them. Eventually, he got frustrated enough that he got tired of waiting to be dismissed and pushed his chair back. The clock read 8:00, so he turned and started down the hallway, ready to see for himself what exactly was happening. 

No one tried to stop him, which was a little surprising, but he couldn’t say he minded. As Juno got closer and closer to Buddy and Vespa’s room, he started hearing...things. There was the thump of something heavy hitting the floor and then lots of strange clicking and shuffling. The noises were almost animalistic. So a point in the  _ Holy shit Vespa really is a werewolf  _ category. 

When he finally stood outside the door he hesitated. There was definitely some kind of animal behind it, and Juno honestly wasn’t sure what he was going to do about that. He was no stranger to animals that were probably bigger than him, but he also knew Vespa wasn’t his biggest fan. He wasn’t really sure how the whole thing worked, but he didn’t think he’d be winning any points with her no matter what form she took. 

After a few moments, Juno’s curiosity outweighed whatever self preservation he’d managed to pick up in his two months aboard the Carte Blanche and he hit the panel on the wall. The door slid open and before he could blink, Juno was staring down the muzzle of an oversized Terran wolf with a mouth full of knives. 

There was a lot to contend with at the moment, but what stuck out most to him made a startled gasp escape as he said incredulously, “Why are you  _ green?”  _

Someone chuckled behind him. Not taking his eyes off what he assumed was Vespa, he caught Buddy with a hand to her mouth in his periphery. “I suppose that’s one question to ask, darling.” 

She was absolutely laughing at him. “Well—it’s just—she’s green! And, yeah also a huge wolf and getting a little too close for comfort right now but—it’s a fair thing to ask!”

Vespa had begun lumbering towards Juno (which was a weird feeling, considering she was about chest height to him). Unconsciously, he backed up a step from the doorway. She matched his step with one of her own. There was a strange look in her eyes, one that Juno didn’t think he’d be able to read even if she were a human at the moment. Then Vespa sniffed the air and he watched her catch sight of Buddy and suddenly it was like he didn’t even exist. 

She bounded over to the captain with the glee of a puppy, pushing Buddy down in her excitement and shoving her nose into her hair. Buddy took it in stride. She laughed more and ran her fingers through the green fur that had given Juno so much trouble. Now that he wasn’t worried about Vespa’s teeth or claws near his everything, he could see that she wasn’t  _ just  _ green. Juno didn’t know a lot about how wolves worked, but it seemed like only the top layer of her fur was green, the rest was a deep brown that Juno assumed was Vespa’s natural hair color. 

Buddy was saying something to the werewolf that looked like she was currently trying to lick all of her makeup off. It was quiet enough that all Juno picked up on was the gentle tone. He felt like he was intruding on a moment, but he didn’t know what he was supposed to do about it. Buddy and Vespa were currently blocking his only exit down the hall. 

While he contemplated his options for escape, the rest of the Aurinko crime family decided to make an appearance. Jet walked deftly down the hall with a nervously fluttering Rita and a cautious Nureyev behind him. The minute Rita saw Vespa, her eyes lit up and she shouted, “Oooooh, she’s so cute!” She immediately interrupted whatever was going on with Buddy to pat Vespa’s fur and marvel at her. 

Jet just stood in the middle of the hall and observed Rita’s fawning with a small smile on his face. It looked like he’d seen Vespa’s furrier form before and this was old hat to him. Nureyev...his expression was hard to read. Juno could tell the situation unnerved him but he couldn’t tell what about it was making him so skittish. He kept a good distance between him and the Rita-Vespa cuddle pile happening. 

Eventually, Vespa got tired of messing around with both Buddy and Rita and sniffed around the hall before catching sight (or smell?) of Nureyev standing off to the side. No one moved for a few seconds as Vespa leaned back on her haunches and bared her teeth in some sick semblance of a grin, a low growl in her throat. For his part, Nureyev very carefully started backing down the hallway, all at once looking startled and not surprised at all. It was a strange expression. 

Buddy interrupted the tense silence by placing her hand on the crown of Vespa’s head and saying, “Ransom, if we’re going to be working together until this job is complete, I don’t think you’ll be able to retreat every time Vespa walks on four legs instead of two.”

“With all due respect, Captain, I’m not exactly sure I trust Vespa to have the most forgiving attitude towards me at the moment,” he said, still slowly going further down the hall. 

Buddy shook her head, “Nonsense. Here, toss me your hair tie.” 

“I’m sorry?”

“Quickly now, I have an idea.” Buddy made a grabbing motion with her free hand and Nureyev complied with a confused little sigh. He undid the tie in his long black hair (longer than Juno had ever seen it) and sent it flying towards Buddy’s outstretched arm. Buddy caught it one handed, holding it up to her face and then stuffing it in front of Vespa’s nose with little ceremony. 

Vespa gave one more low growl, but, as Buddy started petting her while holding the hair tie up to her face, the noise slowly died and was replaced by soft pants. Vespa even closed her mouth around her huge teeth. After a few minutes of Buddy’s plan, she looked just as calm as she’d been moments ago with Rita. 

“There,” Buddy said matter-of-factly, “she just had to get used to you. Now, come closer so she can get a whiff of the real thing.” 

Nureyev still looked hesitant, but he wandered closer to Vespa with a careful grace. She didn’t start growling again, which was a good sign. He even got close enough to reach out his own hand and she gave it a tentative sniff before deciding that she was bored with whatever he was doing and moved to curl up at Buddy’s feet. 

Juno made his way around the other people taking up the hallway and reached out to squeeze Nureyev’s hand. He took it and shot a small smile at Juno, like the moment meant something that he hadn’t managed to pick up on. Juno shrugged back but coupled it with a smile of his own. He made a mental note to bring it up when the day’s weirdness was set back to a regular level in six hours or so. 

He definitely wasn’t going to stand around a hallway and wait for Vespa to turn back, but for the moment he could enjoy Buddy’s soft laugh and Rita’s gentle cooing and Jet’s kind eyes and Nureyev’s small smile. 

And, hey, this definitely wasn’t the strangest petsitting gig he’d ever done. 

* * *

Vespa came to like every other time her body molded itself back into a person, with a splitting headache and a dry mouth. 

She licked her lips and felt relieved when she didn’t taste blood. So she probably hadn’t attacked anyone, that was good. She reached her hand up to rub at her forehead and took stock. She was on the bed, despite the fact that she’d definitely collapsed on the floor earlier. And the door to the room was open, despite the fact that she’d definitely closed it. 

No one was with her or in the hallway when she managed to get up and check. As soon as she approached the bathroom she started hearing noise further into the ship. She followed the hall down to the kitchen where she saw her fellow crewmates doing...nothing. 

Well, not nothing, but nothing out of the ordinary at least. Steel was cooking something in a big pot on the stove, occasionally messing with some meat in a frying pan on the other burner. Ransom and Rita looked to be on standby to pass him ingredients, both hovering over a table full of spices and vegetables on their comms. Sikuliaq was doing one of his word puzzles at the table, and Buddy...Buddy looked like she was sketching a floor plan with a bored expression that only just hid nerves or excitement or  _ something _ . 

She looked up when Vespa entered the room. Her smile could’ve powered the ship for weeks, it was so bright. “Vespa, dear, you’re back with us.” 

“Yeah,” Vespa rasped. The word caught in her throat a bit before she forced it out with a cough. “Yeah, I’m back. Did anything happen while I was...gone?”

Buddy stood, filled a glass with water, and handed it to her. She shook her head and said gently, “Nothing at all, darling. Absolutely nothing.” 

“Well, that’s...good. What—uh, what did everyone else do?”

Rita who genuinely looked like she might burst from keeping her mouth shut sprang to life and rounded on Vespa with all the excitement of a chihuahua, “Oh, Miss Vespa, you were the cutest wittle puppy with your sweet little nose and your pawsies and—”

“And the huge teeth and razor-sharp claws, Rita,” Juno interrupted, but the words carried less of his usual indignance. 

“—and you were sniffing so much and giving so many puppy kisses to Captain A and it was just so  _ cute!” _

Vespa scowled. She’d been called a lot of things, especially since the bite, but  _ cute  _ wasn’t one of them. She wasn’t sure how she felt about it, but she wasn’t gonna be the one to put out the light in their resident hacker’s eyes. “Thanks, Rita,” she grit out. 

Jet finally looked up from his puzzle and said, “It was an uneventful experience, however your presence was missed for the past six hours.” 

She didn’t really know what to say to that either. “...Thanks, Sikuliaq.”

Ransom still hadn’t said a word, but he was tapping his fingers against his knee like he  _ wanted  _ to say something. It made Vespa wonder what exactly had happened while she’d been a wolf. He didn’t look injured so she doubted she’d attacked him. Was he threatened? She couldn’t think of any other reason he wouldn’t open his annoyingly big mouth now. Of course, maybe he knew that anything he said would probably just make Vespa more annoyed at the whole situation. (At least, that’s what she told herself. Why would she  _ want  _ to hear Ransom speak?)

“So no one else on this ship is some kind of movie monster, right? No vampires or something?” Steel said, stirring the pot in front of him a few times.

“Nope,” Vespa scowled, “‘Least as far as everyone’s doctor knows. But you better watch out, Steel, maybe you’ll be my next victim.” She punctuated the threat with a sharp grin.

“Yeah, yeah, big bad wolf routine, I get it. Hey, Rita, come taste this for me.”

After that, the excitement around Vespa deflated and everyone went back to doing what they were doing when she’d been a slobbering dog in the other room. Buddy moved to take her hand and explain the plans she was working on. They were as detailed as all of Buddy’s plans, and she listened to her partner’s ramblings with a small smile. Buddy Aurinko really was beautiful, especially when she was knee-deep in a megacorp’s security measures. 

The sounds of the kitchen continued around them. Steel put a lid on the pot to let it sit for a while and plated the slab of meat he’d been cooking. Rita decided that him, her, and Ransom were all gonna play some weird game on her comms while they waited for all the food to be done. Sikuliaq made contemplative noises at his word puzzle. It was an afternoon like any other aboard the Carte Blanche. Even Vespa’s headache started to lessen once she’d finished two full glasses of water. 

The anxiety she’d felt when revealing her secret unlocked in her chest a little more with every passing minute. This crew—this “family”, as Buddy insisted—knew what she was and nothing had happened.  _ Absolutely nothing,  _ Buddy had said. Maybe the universe really did decide not to completely fuck her over this one time. 

That was usually impossible for Vespa Ilkay, but in a galaxy where werewolves were real and Buddy Aurinko stayed at her side, maybe she had to adjust her definition of impossible. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/GHOSTZVNE) fawning over werewolves, buddy aurinko, and vespa ilkay (and also freaking out in anticipation for the newest episode) 
> 
> comments and kudos make my heart sing so if you want to unlock the music in me then feel free to drop some!


End file.
